Daugher Of Darkness
by Bre Henson
Summary: The Order receives a strange visitor...
1. Chapter 1: All Or Nothing

**Thanks to my awesome beta, BrittleHeart, without her you probably wouldn't be reading this, because you'd be so infuriated with my mistakes that you'd burn your pc. Thanks also to JK for not sueing me for this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Well, Monica is my idea, and I own the plot, to be honest. So, I do own one thing, but I'm afraid to say I own Monica; if her father found out, I'd be torn to pieces by werewolves, and then I couldn't write more! If she found out, well I'd been in for a lot of pain anyway, lol!**

Chapter One: All Or Nothing

Monica stood on the stoop of number 12; home of the Order.

It was a gray, rainy day, and mist obscured her vision, in every direction.

Vaguely, she realized that her hair was damp, and the air was chill, but who cared?

She was used to worse, much worse…

She firmly rapped on the door and a few seconds later, it was answered by a motherly- looking woman with flaming red hair.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?" she asked a confused sort of smile on her face.

"The Order is expecting me," Monica answered, in her rugged voice.

"Oh? Well, come in then, no need to stand out in this sort of weather," the woman said.

Walking through the offered door Monica muttered, "Thank you, ma'am."

Inside, the house looked as though it had been decorated by Voldemort, himself.

"_Geez, I thought they were the good guys,"_ Monica thought grimly.

"_What the-?" _She'd just glanced at the row of house-elves' heads that lined the hallway. _"Disgusting!"_

"I'm Mrs. Weasley, what's your name?" the woman asked.

"Monica," she answered, to the point.

"How old are you, Monica?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Seventeen," Monica said, in a wary sort of tone; she had no patience for small talk.

Annoyed with her hair constantly falling into her eyes, she threw her dark brown hair over her shoulders. She'd hack it off one day; but then again who got a hair cut where she was from?

She had cold, hard, gray eyes, and there was something else to them, but you could never tell what. Her clothes were worn, even though she'd taken good care of them through the years, especially her sneakers. Shoes were important; back in her 'hometown' you never knew when you'd have to fight…or run. The right knee in her jeans was torn, and the Weird Sisters t-shirt under her jacket had slashes in the left shoulder, but that's for a later chapter…

"Oh? I have two sons, that are your age," Mrs. Weasley forged on; ignoring Monica's 'enough' hint. "Have you been to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes? That's their shop in Diagon Alley."

Monica shook her head; she'd never even been to Diagon Alley…

"It's an interesting place, to say the least," Mrs. Weasley answered in a weary tone; as if she'd had enough wheezes. "Here we are, dear. I'll go tell them you've arrived." And with that Mrs. Weasley went in shutting the door behind her; leaving Monica alone.

Monica glanced around, and then quickly jerked out her wand as a doxy came her way.

"Avada Kedavra!" she whispered, and watched the doxy as it fell to the ground; crumpled. She put her wand away with a _swish_ of her cloak as the knob turned. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway, holding the door open for Monica.

"They're ready for you dear." she said, and Monica stepped through the door, and into the eyes of the Order of the Phoenix.

She looked around, and then something caught her off guard, _"Where is-?"_

"Dumbledore couldn't be here to meet you like he was supposed to because," the guy with the strapped on eye paused. "He died last month."

Monica felt dull shock course through her, "He _what?!"_ she asked wryly.

"There was a fight at Hogwarts, against the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore was…betrayed," said a violet-haired woman.

"Mortally," continued a severe looking lady in a tartan hat. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I'm his successor."

"Oh, are you, then?" Monica asked roughly.

"_All this way for nothing! Dumbledork sure threw a wrench in it all, by dying! It's not like he was one of the most powerful wizards of this age, or anything…" _Monica thought, angrily.

"Yes, young lady, I am. Who are you? Albus didn't mention your name; he just said we'd have a visitor, today." McGonagall said, harshly.

"Monica, ma'am," she answered.

"What's your last name?" McGonagall kindly asked.

"I'd rather not say," Monica replied.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," McGonagall answered.

Monica felt annoyance flare up, she started to reply sarcastically when the weird eyed man said, "We can help you, or whatever it is you want, girlie, but you've got to give us something in return; your name. Mine's Alastor Moody, but most call me 'Mad Eye.'"

She gave him the once over. _"So this is the great Mad Eye Moody,' " _she thought.

She looked around at the other members, and saw the only other face here she'd trust besides Dumbledore's. He smiled encouragingly at her; the face belonged to Remus Lupin.

She braced herself for what was to come, _"Guess it's all, or nothing,"_ she thought grimly. She sighed then said, "Greyback. My name is Monica Greyback. I'm Fenrir's daughter."

Mrs. Weasley, who was now standing behind her, gasped.

Please review I do not wish to suffer the same fate as the doxy!


	2. Chapter 2: Bring It On

**Thanks BrittleHeart!**

**Disclaimer: If you read the previous chapter you know that I own nothing! Besides the plot...and Monica is my idea...**

**Chapter 2: Bring It On**

"I—I didn't know he had any family," Mrs. Weasley said in surprise.

"Well, you're looking at it," Monica replied; her voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"Your father tore my brother to shreds!" a young man exclaimed.

"Now, Charlie, calm down; you can't rightly—."

"Oh, Mum! You're too trusting! Look where it got Dumbledore, why don't you?" Charlie said loudly.

Mrs. Weasley opened, and then closed her mouth; she was speechless from shock.

"Charlie, what has gotten into you? Ever since you've been here, it's been one thing after another; and quite frankly I don't like it," she said in a scolding tone.

"I've just started taking this war seriously, Mother; that's what has 'gotten into me.' It wouldn't hurt if it got into the rest of you, I think." Charlie said, as Mrs. Weasley scowled. "I bet you're just like him." Charlie said, his tone was fierce. "Daddy's little girl, right?"

Monica's voice turned to steel. "You're wrong. I'm not a werewolf; if that's what you're insinuating." Charlie started to speak, but she stopped him. "If I was, why haven't any of you heard of me? My father being who he is?"

She'd thought that would put Charlie in his place. "Maybe because even he's ashamed of you? He threatens people to keep quiet about you, so no word will spread?" Charlie replied; obviously she'd thought wrong.

"Charlie Weasley! That is enough!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed; and then looking at Monica, she said, "I'm sorry; you will have to excuse my son's _horrid_ behavior. He hasn't quite been himself, since he came to do a stint with the Order here."

"You're apologizing to that maniac?!?" Charlie choked out. "Mum, have you gone mad? Did you forget what happened to Bill?"

"No, but I won't take it out on someone who is innocent of the affair." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"She's _his_ daughter!" Charlie replied angrily.

"Just say Greyback, would you? Greyback, Voldemort; they're just names, 's not like something's going to leap out, and kill you if you say them!" Monica said, and she had to fight back a smirk, as she watched Charlie's face start to match his hair.

"All right then, if she's so good, Mum, why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?" Charlie asked, through clenched teeth.

"How do you know she doesn't?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Because McGonagall has obviously never seen her!" Charlie answered.

"Maybe she's a Squib?" Mrs. Weasley quietly said.

"I am not a Squib!" Monica shouted. "I can use magic just fine! As for Hogwarts, it's not where I was enrolled!" She stopped; her emotions were making her give away information that she wanted to keep.

"Where are you enrolled?" Mad Eye's creaky voice asked.

"_No use hiding it now." _Monica thought. "I'm a graduate of Durmstrang." she proudly said.

"You're the one who received all O's, aren't you?" Mad Eye asked.

"Yes I am, and proud of it!" Monica answered.

"Yes, I remember now; you're labeled as a potential Dark Wizard risk." Mad Eye said.

"I'm- - I'm what?" Monica asked; she hadn't been expecting this.

"You're on the Ministry's list of possible, future, Dark Wizards, and Death Eaters." The violet-haired woman said.

That made Monica's blood writhe. How could they put her on such a thing; without a chance to prove herself? She should go to the Ministry right now, and Crucio them all into taking her off of it!

Lupin caught the look in her eyes, and said, "It's just a precaution, Monica."

"That doesn't make it right!" she shouted; all her life she'd had a label, and now she had a permanent one. "So what are they going to do? Keep tabs on me my whole life?" Monica continued. No one answered, and she had to clench her hands at her sides to keep from grabbing her wand.

"Sit down," McGonagall quietly instructed.

"No, thank you; I'd much rather stand." Monica said with hostility.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to; now sit!" McGonagall barked, and Monica did as she was told; although she glared fiercely all the while.

"Now, before anyone else says anything," she gave Charlie a meaningful glance. "I'd like to ask our visitor a few questions. Molly take a chair please." McGonagall paused as Mrs. Weasley seated herself. "First let me introduce you to those whose names you don't know. This is - -."

"I've introduced myself already, Minerva." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Right, well that's Charlie Weasley, and as you can tell he's Molly's son." Charlie scowled in reply, as McGonagall said his name. "This is Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks waved as she was introduced."Just call me Tonks; I can't stand Nymphadora," she said, making a face at her first name.

"And he is Remus Lupin." McGonagall continued, and Lupin smiled. "Now that you know everyone, I must ask; what are you here for?"

"I'm here to join the Order." Monica answered. _"But now I'm not so sure I want to."_ she thought.

"Why do you want to join us?" McGonagall questioned.

"To prove I'm not a cannibalistic Dark Wizard; I suppose." Monica said, sarcastically.

McGonagall went slightly red. "I see; well if that's what you're here for then you won't mind if Hestia scans your mind when she returns, tonight." she said.

"What? You're going to have me Legilimensed?" Monica asked, surprised.

"We have to make sure you aren't a spy for Voldemort, or the Ministry." McGonagall said.

Monica thought it over, and realized that this was her one shot. "Fine then; I'll do it." Monica answered; thinking, _"Bring on the worst...and then do better." _


	3. Chapter 3: Magick Most Darke

**Thanks again Brittle Heart!!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing! **

Chapter 3: Magick Most Darke

Legilimensed…They were going to scan her mind, this was going to be fun.

"In the mean time," McGonagall said. "You may wait here, Nymphadora will show you around."

"Fine; whose house is this by the way?" Monica asked. _"Wonder if they'll say Voldemort? Ah, that would be a moment to remember."_

"The late Sirius Black's." Lupin heavily said.

"The murderer? _That_ Sirius Black?" Monica asked.

"Yes, only he wasn't a murderer; he was framed." Lupin replied.

"Oh, really? I was going to say that explains the décor, but, well, the Blacks are dark wizards, so I suppose that it still explains the theme this _charming_ place has." Monica said, and Lupin smiled.

"Actually," Lupin said, still smiling, but there was sadness at the edges if you looked hard enough. "He hated this place, wanted to leave it with every part of him."

"Imagine that. How queer that he'd want to leave such a wonderful place." Monica, in a sarcastic I'm-bored-with-this sort of tone, replied.

"Well, Nypha- Tonks, why don't you give Monica the tour?" McGonagall said. "Then once she is settled we can begin the meeting."

"Of course Professor; Monica are you ready?" Tonks politely asked.

"Let's go," Monica simply said, getting up from her chair as swiftly as a wound spring.

Then she followed Tonks out of the room, and back out into the hall.

"Hmm…I wonder what happened to that doxy?" Tonks mused to herself, and Monica didn't volunteer an answer. "Just a heads up, be really quiet when you go through the entry way; you don't want to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait, she's hideous," she told Monica, laughing as she finished speaking.

"Then why is it here? Permanent sticking charm?" Monica nonchalantly asked.

"Yeah, and no matter what we do the counter curse won't work. That woman is going to be stuck even when this house is gone!" Tonks said, grinning, and Monica laughed, once, but it was quick.

"You could burn it," Monica offered, and Tonks shook her head quickly.

"And have the old hag looking even worse than she does now? No way! Besides, she's probably everything-proof!" Tonks cried in mock distress.

"Just a suggestion…What's with house-elf heads?" Monica asked, before Tonks could say anything else about the late Mrs. Black.

"It's a Black family tradition; whenever a house-elf gets too old to carry so much as a tea tray, you behead them, and mount it on the wall. You should see them at Christmas time; they wear Father Christmas hats, and everything." Tonks answered, and Monica was wondered what kind of a place this was, but the thought of house-elves wearing Father Christmas caps, was a bit amusing.

"Wonderful, I'm sure." Monica replied, bored.

Tonks laughed. "You could say that." she answered. "I find it a bit wanky myself. Listen, don't be nervous about Hestia, and everything tonight, it'll be over in 5 minutes."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Monica shot back, annoyance in every inch of her voice.

"You just seem a bit edgy, that's all. I'm not accusing you of anything, you know." Tonks placatingly said. "But anyway, that was the kitchen slash meeting room we were in. This is the study," Tonks opened the door, walked in, and turned on a light.

"_I don't need to walk into some sort of trap." _she thought, after standing at the doorframe for a few seconds, scanning the room for anything less than ordinary.

"You saw how the hall turns left after here?" Tonks asked, and Monica nodded sharply. "There's a door on the right, that's the bathroom, then back where we came from, and down some more to the entry way, there are a set of stairs, that's where the quarters are, and then the 3rd floor is where Mrs. Black _resided."_

"I think I'll just stay here, and read." Monica said, and Tonks grinned again.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then. See you in a bit." And with those parting words Monica was alone again. Walking over to a shelf she pulled out a dusty tome. _"Magick Most Darke,"_ the cover read, and Monica sat down at a desk, and opened it. Her eyes automatically starting scanning the pages for the most useful, and powerful knowledge she could find. She grinned; the words were so familiar, this had been her favorite book at Durmstrang's extensive Dark Arts library.

"_I wonder why they left me alone?" _she thought, pausing her reading._ "Perhaps they know that since I want, or maybe wanted, now that I think it over, to join the Order, that I won't leave. Let's hope they're bright enough to realize that. I bet Slytherin's tongue that they're watching me; mostly like Mad Eye Moody's got his 'Mad Eye' on me."_ She smirked. _"For all the good it'll do them." _

The members of the Order were gathered solemnly, around the kitchen table; each person preoccupied with trying to form an opinion of their strange visitor.

"I personally think we should give her a chance; she seems like a nice girl." Mrs. Weasley said, and at last the silence was broken.

"Of course you'd think that, Mum; if Voldemort came in here, and used his good manners you'd want to make him Headmaster of Hogwarts." Charlie scoffed, and Mrs. Weasley raised her hand up, and made to slap him.

"CHARLES WEASLEY!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Mrs. Weasly cried, with all the force of a howler many times over; Lupin winced in discomfort.

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps if you have nothing to say that benefits this meeting you would do well to keep your mouth shut, and your ears open." McGonagall said; after she'd managed to quiet Mrs. Weasley with the raise of a hand.

Charlie scowled, but all the same, he didn't utter a thing.

"Remus, have you seen the girl during your undercover work?" McGonagall questioned, and Lupin sighed.

"Only very briefly, she was there for about a week after she graduated, I suppose, but then she had a fight with her father, and abruptly left. Or at least that was the reason for her departure that spread through the village." he answered.

"I see," McGonagall said, and sighed deeply. "So no one has any information about her? Besides what you said about the Ministry's files, Alastair."

"It would seem that way," Moody answered. "I wonder if she knows the Dark Lord?" he added.

"We shall find out as soon as Hestia arrives, she is a very skilled Legilimens; as I'm sure we all know." McGonagall quipped.

"What did she fight with her father about?" Tonks asked, turning away from McGonagall, and looking at Lupin, whom was sitting beside her.

"No one knows, aside from her, and Fenrir. Everyone does know that they fought, and then Monica left in the middle of the night, and never looked back." he answered, and Tonks frowned.

"If she wasn't completely mental she'd of left long before now." Charlie murmured, and Mrs. Weasley shot him a glare.

"She did leave before then," Lupin revealed, and everyone looked at him; their eyes full of questions. "She's been living at Durmstrang since she was 11, and she apparently spent every holiday, and summer there. She never came home until she graduated, and was forced to."

"Every summer? How did she arrange that?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, the other werewolves have almost no information on her. She's almost been non-existent, it seems." Lupin replied, and McGonagall pressed her lips together.

"I see, well this is certainly a conundrum; but I expect that she won't remain mysterious, after tonight. I am sure I must sound harsh, but we can not endanger the Order. Is everyone agreed?" McGonagall asked; Hestia Jones had just slipped in moments ago.

The wizards, and witches all looked at one another, trying to gauge what the other was thinking.

"Am I missing something?" Hestia asked in her quiet voice.

"Hestia, welcome. In your absence we have received a visitor wishing to join the Order. She is in the study at the moment, and has agreed to let you scan her mind. Will you do it?" McGonagall asked, and Hestia nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, yes of course! Anything for the Order, Minerva, you know that. I must ask though; what's her name?" she softly asked.

"Monica Greyback's the girl's name, she's Fenrir's daughter." Mad Eye said in a gravelly voice.

"Greyback has a daughter?" Hestia asked, eyes wide.

"It would seem so, she's a graduate from Durmstrang as of this year, and according to Remus she never went home for holidays, or the summer. She isn't a known person, it would appear." McGonagall replied, and Hestia nodded, taking it all in.

"When?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Right now, if you would." McGonagall told her.

"Bring her in then." Hestia said, and Mrs. Weasley immeadiately went to fetch Monica.

Monica heard the harried footsteps coming her way, and guessed that she had about a minute before whoever it was arrived. Jumping up from the desk, the book clasped in her hands, she hurried over to the shelf the tome had came from, and slid it back into place.

Then turning around, and walking swiftly to the opposite wall, cloak billowing behind, she pretended to be engrossed in the Black Family Tree.

Fifteen seconds later the footsteps ceased, and Monica knew that the person they belonged to was standing in the door frame; observing her.

"Monica, dear?" she heard Mrs. Weasley's eternally motherly voice call softly. She turned swiftly to acknowledge her. "They're ready to begin the mind scan."

"All right then; let's go." Monica said, and led the way out of the room.

**Please post a review, it will be most appreciated!!! **

**Also, please fill free to put some suggestions as to what the Order should ask Monica in Chapter 4, which is coming ASAP! (It's almost done, I promise!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth In A Bottle

**Thanks BrittleHeart!**

**FYI: I own nothing; all right?!?**

Chapter 4: Truth in a Bottle

Hestia stood across from Monica, who had been instructed to sit in a chair. She'd finally done it, just so they would shut up; mind you, not because she took orders; which she never did, unless it happened to be a notion she liked.

"Are you ready?" Hestia softly asked.

"Yes." Monica firmly answered.

Monica felt it when Hestia cast the spell, mentally; it was a sixth sense at work.

Suddenly the woman before her frowned, "I can not penetrate her mind, it's heavily guarded." Hestia looked at Monica calmly, and asked, "Are you an Occulmens?"

Monica nodded sharply, "I am." she replied.

"You're going to have to let down your defenses for this to work." Hestia chided, and Mad Eye scowled deeper, and shook his head.

"We'll have to use Veritaserum; even if she lets you in, Hestia, she could conceal things." his gravelly tones said, and McGonagall nodded grimly, and Hestia shook her head.

"I don't like this, Minerva; I really don't." Hestia in a quiet tone disagreed.

"None of us do, but this is a dark time for the Order, and otherwise extreme measures must be used." McGonagall said, and then added to Monica, "Would you be willing to take a truth potion?"

"Just do it…ma'am." Monica impatiently replied.

McGonagall nodded, "Alastair,"

Moody withdrew the vial, and poured a few drops into a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Drink it all, girlie." he said.

Monica accepted it, replying, "I'm aware of how it works."

Then she held to goblet to her lips, and drank slowly, until the contents were gone.

Monica gasped deeply, and uncontrollably sunk back in her chair.

"It's taken effect; let's begin." she heard McGonagall say. "Have you ever served Lord Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"I served him tea once, when he visited my father." Monica replied. "That was a long time ago, though, I was five."

"Do you serve the Dark Lord? Are you a Death Eater, or the like?" Mad Eye questioned.

"No, never, I hate him!" Monica said, in a voice filled with rage. "Him, and my father!"

"Why do you hate your father?" Tonks accidentally blurted.

"Because he is a horrible, prejudiced git!" Monica answered.

"Are you a spy for the Ministry?" Hestia asked, sighing.

"No, they're gits, too; every one of them; hating half-breeds as they do." Monica said.

"Are you a half-breed?" Charlie eagerly asked.

"Not in the usual sense. I-." Monica clenched her teeth,_ "Don't!"_ But she'd been given three times the usual amount of truth serum, and thus her efforts were in vain. "I can turn into a werewolf, but I control when, and for how long. I'd do it whenever the others in the village changed, so no one would get suspicious; Father, made me."

Charlie grinned in victorious glee, "Are you a dark wizard?" he questioned.

"Yes," Monica answered.

"I knew it! Do you all see know?" Charlie cried, and Mrs. Weasley, although she was shocked managed to scowl at him.

"Charlie, be quiet! We don't know the full story!" his mother scolded.

"The full story?" Charlie said, blown away by what his mother had said.

"Yes, Charlie. There is always more to things than what they seem." Hestia said, backing up Molly Weasley's outburst.

"How long have you been practicing dark magic?" Mad Eye asked.

"I've used it in minor doses, a year before I went to Durmstrang, and then heavily, daily really, since I was there." Monica answered.

The members of the Order looked at one another; eyebrows raised.

"Have you ever performed the killing curse?" Hestia asked.

"Yes," Monica answered.

"On a human? Elf? Centaur? Goblin?" Hestia continued.

"No," Monica said; and Mad Eye saw the fire in her eyes, the shame almost, when she said it.

"Who do want to kill?" he asked her.

"Those who hate half breeds, and Lord Voldemort." she answered.

"How'd you stand living with Fenrir Greyback?" Tonks blurted.

"Day-dreaming, scheming, reading books on the Dark Arts; I did all I could to distract myself, and my mother helped…for a while." Monica replied.

"What happened to your mother?" McGonagall asked.

"She died, when I was nine." Monica said.

"What killed her?" Mad Eye asked.

"My father; he became enraged, and he- the wolf part of his nature- He murdered her, and then when he changed into a werewolf the next night…he ate her remains." Monica said, her eyes fierce; The Order exchanged horrified looks.

"What did you do?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing; what could I do?" Monica asked.

"You mentioned Durmstrang; what are your strong points in magic?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm an excellent Occlumens, and duelist." Monica answered.

"I see; have you ever used the Imperius, or Crutiatus curses?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Monica replied.

"On whom?" McGonagall asked.

"On anyone who is fool enough to stand in my way," Monica said, and her features twisted into a malicious grin.

"Why do you want to join the Order?" Hestia asked.

"So that I may hunt down all the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, and my father." Monica firmly said.

"Why do you wish to do that?" Hestia asked.

"To make them suffer! To make them pay for what they have done! I swear I shall send all of them that I can to the dementors; or any other end that I see fit." Monica boldly replied.

"You're not here to spy, or give our secrets up to anyone?" Hestia asked.

"No," Monica replied.

"That will be all Monica; the Order will consider what you have said, and take it all into accordance; you may wait here until we call for you." McGonagall said, and the Order left the room as one; leaving Monica alone, and still full of truth potion.

"You all know my decision, so I'll stay here with _her_, to make sure she doesn't try to kill us all!" Charlie exclaimed; calling after the other members.

"Charlie-!" Mrs. Weasley started to scold her son, but Mad Eye interrupted.

"The boy's right, Molly; someone should watch her." he said, and although Mrs. Weasley's lips were pressed firmly together in a thin line, she didn't argue, and followed the rest of the Order out the door.

"So are you here to kill us? Torture us, or harm us in any other way?" Charlie asked, once the door was shut.

"No, the only people I want to harm are Death Eaters, and my father. As well as Voldemort, but I do not count him as a person." Monica said, and Charlie snorted back laughter.

"I suppose he doesn't count, does he? How many dark wizards and witches are you related to?" Charlie asked.

"Quite a lot, I suppose; my many greats over grandmother is Morgan Le Fay; King Arthur's sister, and so the question of not being a Dark wizard family never arose." Monica replied.

"You're related to the Le Fays through your mother's side?" Charlie asked. "Was she a Dark witch?"

"No; my mother's family were on the side of the Order, and the Le Fays are on my father's mother's side of the family." Monica said.

"How did Fenrir Greyback manage to fall in love? Let alone with a regular witch?" Charlie questioned.

"He wasn't always as blood thirsty as he is now; he used to have some control over the wolf in him, but then he slowly started to lose the battle, and the wolf took over more, and more, by now I would be surprised if he manages to even try to regain control." Monica replied.

"What were you arguing with him about when you came back to the village after graduating from Durmstrang?" Charlie asked.

"He told me to join the Dark Lord, and I told him that he could burn; he knows that I refuse to have anything to do with that fool!" Monica said, and Charlie blinked; he'd never heard someone talk about Voldemort so nonchalantly.

"You really do hate him; don't you?" he asked.

"With all my heart, and soul; I swear it upon Slytherin's grave." Monica answered.

"So you honestly want to join the Order?" Charlie asked.

"Yes; I want to join the fight." Monica answered.

Charlie started to say something else when McGonagall walk in.

"We have made our decision," she said. "Come along," And with that she turned, and started walking down the hall with Monica, and Charlie following behind.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mission

**Loads of thanks BrittleHeart! Muchos gracias! Gratia! Merci! Arigotou! THANKS!**

**BTW: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm not JK Rowling, nor am I the daughter of a werewolf...Wouldn't life be odd if I was?**

Chapter 5: A Mission

Monica, and Charlie followed McGonagall into the study; the rest of the Order was here, and every face was grave.

"You're in!" Tonks blurted, and the other members sighed.

"So the evil-half-breed Dark wizard gets a chance does she?" Monica demanded.

"It would seem so," McGonagall answered, and Monica smirked.

"Good; I was hoping that you all had some sense." she replied, and Mad Eye disapprovingly scowled.

"Don't thank us yet, girlie," he said, and Monica's smirk became more malicious.

"You will be spying in the werewolf village; Remus will be your Secret Keeper." McGonagall said. "You leave next week."

Monica's eyes blazed. "What?" she demanded.

"Your father is the 'pack's' leader, and thus you are in a wonderful position to aid the Order," McGonagall said, and Monica glared.

"What in Merlin's beard makes you believe that I'll go there?" she asked.

"If you truly want to be in the Order," McGonagall threatened.

"Fine; I'll do it." Monica snapped, and McGonagall nodded.

"Good," she said.

"I have one condition," Monica said.

"What is it?" McGonagall questioned.

"In the war, Fenrir Greyback is mine." Monica said; everyone went silent except-

"Done," Mad Eye answered, and McGonagall gaped, but then realizing it shut her mouth.

"Wonderful," Monica said with false-pleasantness. "I knew that we could reach an agreement."

Before another word could be said a filthy, and seemingly rogue house-elf came in, and shrieked in delight upon seeing Monica.

"Mistress Le Fay! Oh the honor Kreacher's mistress would feel if she knew you were here!" the house-elf said, and lowly bowed.

"Get up!" Monica snarled. "What do you mean Mistress Le Fay?"

"Kreacher did not mean to offend the Lady Morgan! Kreacher will punish himself most severely!" Kreacher shrieked, and shoved his hands in the study's fire; Tonks grabbed him out with a spell.

"Oh her; she's my many-greats-ago grandmother, and while our resemblance is great, I'm not her." Monica said.

"You're directly related to Morgan Le Fay?" Hestia asked.

"Merlin's beard!" Tonks quietly exclaimed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Monica asked.

"No, it's just curious; I didn't know of any modern descendants from her." Hestia said.

"Obviously you were wrong," Monica said. "Before my mother married her father her name was Morgana Le Fay."

Hestia's eyes widened in delight. "That's one of the Ministry's mysteries solved, but after all they've done I'll let them figure it out on their own." she said, and Monica laughed.

"The gits deserve worse, but every bit counts," Monica said, and the Order exchanged looks again. Whenever Monica mentioned the magical government, her father, or any other of the Order's enemies they all became jittery.

"I'm sure they do." Hestia said, and smiled politely. Monica's eyes flashed, but she held her tongue.

"Yes, they deserve to be in Azkaban; if you really want my opinion, but back to the point. Will I have to speak to my father?" she demanded.

"Of course!" McGonagall said. "He is in the highest position of power, and holds the knowledge that we need."

Monica grimaced, "I thought so," she muttered.

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I said it's my lucky day!" Monica exclaimed. Charlie snickered, and Monica fought back the urge to hit him.

"It won't be for long; we're on the verge of victory." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Yes; I'm sure that's true." Monica said with a smirk.

"Have you got somewhere better to go?" Charlie demanded. "If you do, then why aren't you there?"

"I'm in, and I won't be going; too bad for you." Monica replied, and Charlie muttered a curse.

"Charles Weasley! Upstairs now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted; Charlie began to argue, but a glance at his mother's face changed his mind. Thus scolded he stormed up the stairs; slamming a door shut behind him.

"That boy!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and ran after him.

The door slammed again, and with a sigh Tonks turned to Monica.

"See what you're in for?" she asked; barely able to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, I do," Monica replied. "Don't worry though; I've seen worse."

Tonks laughed, and said, "Thank goodness; although I find that hard to believe at times. Which Quidditch teams do you go for? A lame question perhaps, but it's all I've got."

"Holyhead Harpies, Durmstrang, and Bulgaria. You?" Monica asked.

"Holyhead Harpies, the Chudley Cannons, Ireland, and England." Tonks said, and Monica made a derisive noise.

"_The Cannons haven't won in ages!"_ she thought.

"You said that you root for Durmstrang, but I don't understand what you mean," Tonks said. "Don't you root for your house?"

"We play other schools as well as between houses; does that answer your question all right?" Monica replied.

"It does," Tonks answered. "I didn't know about inter-school matches; sounds deadly! I wonder why Hogwarts doesn't do it?"

"I don't know," Monica said. "Too bad you can't ask Dumbledore."

Monica saw Tonks' face fall as she spoke of the late headmaster; why had she said that?

"Yeah; it's a pity. Unfortunately that's what happens in war." Tonks said as she walked away.

Monica watched her go; knowing that she'd hurt Tonks, but unwilling to apologize she stayed silent. In her mind, Tonks was only being kind out of naiveté, or because the Metamorphmagus thought there was something to gain.


	6. Chapter 6: Journey

**Sorry to everyone out there that this took so long. School went crazy, life went insane, and my creativity burned out, but all's well know. **

**Enjoy!**

**I'm not putting a disclaimer, mwhahaha! Let the Ministry come! :3**

CHAPTER 6: JOURNEY

Monica had set off early in the morning with Lupin. Since all appearations were being watched, they were taking the Hogwarts Express. As soon as they arrived they would begin the long trek to the village.

"You've been very quiet today." Lupin commented.

Monica sighed, "I'm going back to a place I want to see burned. Why would I say anything?" she questioned.

"You're helping The Order so much by doing this Monica. You can't realize how much everyone appreciates this. I know I do." Lupin replied, smiling.

"You're afraid of the village; aren't you? It reminds you of what you could be." Monica said, and Lupin looked down at the floor.

"You're right; it terrifies me, but going there is my duty." he said, and looking directly into Monica's eyes added, "And I'll do it, no matter how much I want to run."

She knew what he was insinuating; fury rose in her heart, and consequently emerged in her words.

"Fortunately for the both of us, I'm not a coward."

"Being frightened doesn't make you a coward." Lupin quickly said.

"Yes, it does. Luckily, I fear nothing." Monica answered.

Silence filled the compartment, but soon after they heard the students getting aboard the train.

"Last chance to change your mind." Monica taunted.

Lupin pressed his lips together, and looked away.

It was dark outside of the windows now. Monica and Lupin had spent the entire trip in silence. Now, they waited until every student had gone into the school. Then they left the train, and crept over to Hagrid's hut.

"Where are we going? Surely we're not starting into the forest in the morning!" Monica

said incredulously.

"We're just letting Hagrid know that we made it safely. Then we'll be on our way." Lupin whispered; then he knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened it slightly, and asked, "How long of a detention did you and James receive over you know?"

"Five months worth, and in hindsight we deserved it." Lupin answered, and Hagrid threw the door open wide.

"Good 'ter see ya, Remus!" he cried. "Who's yer friend?"

"This is Monica; she's assigned to the village as well." Lupin quietly said.

"Ah; I see. Nice 'ter meet you." Hagrid said, and Monica forced a smile on her face.

"Same here." she said through partially clenched teeth.

Hagrid's grin grew broader, "Why don't you lot come in? No need 'ter stand around." he offered.

"We'd love to Hagrid, but we have to get going." Lupin replied, and Hagrid's smile became sadness tinged.

"Be careful and good luck." he said to them.

"Same to you; take care." Lupin said.

"Goodbye, Monica!" Hagrid called out.

"Farewell." Monica answer, full of sarcasm.

Lupin sighed, "Hagrid's a great person, and one of the kindest people in the Order, or anywhere really. Couldn't you treat him with a little respect?" he demanded, and Monica scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do." she snapped.

"I'm not! I just think that-"

"I don't care; all right? All I want is to go to the village, and get this over with!" Monica said; her face flushed.

"Well it won't be much longer until we're there." Lupin shot back, his temper rising. Monica grinned, and had to stop herself from needling him more.

**(I'm curious; does anyone read this? Am I really so boring that no one comments? I mean really, I'd take a "You suck!" message, anything to inform me that people actually have an opinion on this, or any of my stories. Later, Bre)**


	7. Chapter 7: No Place Like Home

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up. I've been way busy.  
This is the unedited version, so if you see any grammar mistakes please don't curse my name.  
I don't own HP! Oh, and for you Death Note fans check out my new fic: Strange Days At Wammy's House.**

The minute Monica and Lupin entered the village, they were surrounded.

The circle of werefolk parted, and Fenrir Greyback came up to them.

"Monica?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Monica demanded; scowling. "I can't come home every once in awhile?"

"Of course you can…I'm just wondering why you didn't send word of your coming." He replied; pulling her away from Lupin and the others. So far the plan was working perfectly.

They went into the shack-like hut she'd been forced to call home. Shutting the door behind him; her father turned to glare.

"Why haven't you given me any sign that you were alive? You could've written a single sentence for all I care! Just some simple sign that you weren't dead!" he shouted.

"I wasn't aware you cared." Monica angrily replied.

Fenrir's face went crimson, and hard; "Don't you ever say-"

"What? The truth?" Monica screamed.

"You know that I care about you more than anything, or anyone! You're all I have left." he confessed.

Yeah, well you've got yourself to thank for that." she replied; her voice filled with hate.

"Don't make me punish you." Fenrir threatened; his entire body shaking from the effort of restraining himself.

Monica smirked; her eyes ablaze with fury. "I'm not a child anymore." she said.

"You're not an adult either! And no matter how old you are I am still your father, and you will obey me! Am I clear?" he demanded. Monica was about to throw out a sarcastic reply, when for once she stopped.

She had to get on her father's good side. The Wizarding world depended on it.

Swallowing her pride she bowed her head; "Yes father; I understand." she said; her voice filled with a lie of obedience.


	8. Chapter 8: Pierce

**Hi! Sorry it's been a bit since I last updated, but with summer coming up I should have a little more time to write. **

**This is the unedited chapter, so if you spot any mistakes know that they'll be corrected soon.  
Tell me what you think okay? Feed back is always welcome!**

**Happy Summer!**

**Chapter Eight: Pierce**

Monica sat a goblet of fire whiskey in front of her father; it had been a week since she'd first returned to the village. It had been a long, pride-demolishing week of sucking up to her father by playing the obedient child.

"_It'll all be worth it in the end."_ she thought to herself.

Fenrir swallowed a gulp of the burning liquid, and sighed.

"Ah Monica; you're just like your mother. If only she could see. She'd be so proud," he said.

Monica wanted to curse him, but forcing a smile onto her face, she said, "Thank you father!" in a seemingly cheerful voice. "May I go outside? I need to get some water from the well." she added.

"Go on then; if anyone bothers you, let me know." Fernier said.

"Yes father!" Monica said; then swiftly walked out the door.

Once she got to the well, she leaned against it, and sighed in relief.

"Finally, a little peace!" she muttered.

"Yeah, peace has been hard for me to find too. Well, since you left I mean." a familiar voice said.

Monica spun around, and found her face only a few inches away from the face of her only friend. His dark red hair was messy…as usual.

"Pierce," she breathed, and then scowled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said in a near shout.

Pierce grinned; holding back laughter, he said, "Monica; I wish I had known you were coming. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you standing here."

"I could say the same thing about you sneaking up on me." Monica shot back. "Anyway, deciding to come here was spontaneous, so forgive me if I didn't send notice."

Pierce burst out laughing at Monica's indignant tone. "You're exactly as I remembered." he said; still laughing. "Exactly the same! So, how are things out there?"

"Voldemort's back for starters." Monica said, and Pierce sighed.

"I know that! I live in a forest, not under a rock! I mean things for people like…us." he said.

Monica look at the ground, "Same as ever. Sorry Pierce, but you're still counted amongst the dregs of the wizard society." she answered.

Pierce shrugged, "I expected as much." he sighed, but threw a smile back on his face. "Ah well; it's not like I needed a job anyway." he said. "Why work when you can live off forest berries?" He began to laugh, hard and bitterly; in it Monica could hear a note of desperate insanity.

She shuddered, "What's happened to you?" she demanded.

He stared at her for a few minutes, and then finally answered, "I'm doomed."

Monica tensed, "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Don't you know what I've done?" he cried out, shaking. "A year ago…on a full moon…when I transformed…and your father made sure it was near his enemies. They threatened me, and seeing as how I can't afford Wolf's Bane, I was all wolf. My instincts kicked in, and I attacked."

"You killed them…didn't you?" Monica asked in a whisper.

He looked up at her, and answered, "Yes…and as long as I live it will haunt me."

His voice broke, and tears filled his eyes. "I keep hearing their screams. I can't sleep, I can't eat, my thoughts are always there on that cursed night!" he shouted.

"Don't shout." Monica whispered. "You'll cause a scene."

"I am a scene!" he snapped. "A miserable, wretched scene!"

Monica punched him in the jaw, and he winced.

"Moping about the past will get you nowhere!" she coldly said. "Now pull yourself together before I'm forced to make a scene."

Pierce forced a smile onto his face, "As you wish…princess." he said.

"Why do you always call me that?" Monica questioned, and Pierce's smile turned genuine.

"I do it because you are a princess…a princess among beasts, a wild rose in a sea of weeds," he said with a dark grin on his face.

"You only say that because my father reigns here." Monica replied, and Pierce looked hurt.

"No! Can't you see? I don't care who your father is! You're different Monica; you're not a monster in human or wolf form like the rest of us…like me. You're better…more determined to control the lupine aspects of yourself. And I- I admire you for it." he said, as he laid his hands on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes.

Monica opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by her father's sudden appearance.

"Get your hands off my daughter, filth!" Fenrir menacingly said.

Pierce dropped his hands to his sides, and his eyes to the ground. "Yes sir," he said.

"Father, we were only talking." Monica said.

"Of course, but I don't want you anywhere around him." Fenrir growled. "Come along now, Monica." he added; pulling her back towards his hut. "And you," he said to Pierce. "Consider this a final warning."


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

Monica was sitting with her back against a tree

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay; it's been a busy summer. I'm hoping to have chapter 10 up ASAP though! Happy summer! Thanks to everyone who reads this! Double thanks to those who review!**_

Chapter Nine: Realizations

Monica was sitting with her back against a tree. She was looking up at the moon, and stars through a gap in the forest cover. It had been two days since her encounter with Pierce.

"_I can't believe it…Why him? Out of all the people that father could've used; why did he choose you Pierce?" _she thought. _"What could he have done to merit father's wrath?" _

The more she thought, the farther a solution seemed. _"Is father really that sporadic? Or did he just won't to make Pierce suffer?" _She sighed, and started to get up when she heard leaves rustle about 15 yards to her left.

Turning her eyes that way, she glanced towards the undergrowth, and saw nothing.

Then out of the corner of her right eye she noticed something.

"Bloody hell! It's the full moon!" she shouted.

Hastily, as if in a craze, she took her clothes off, folded them neatly, and laid them out of the reach of a werewolf, on a limb. Glancing to her left, she began to transform.

A few minutes later, Monica shook out her black fur, and bared her fangs; something didn't feel right here.

A growling, golden brown werewolf flew out of the undergrowth, and pounced her. They rolled over, and over in the leaves; growling, biting, and tearing at each other as much as they could.

"Come to kill me too?" Monica barked.

"I came to apologize for losing my temper like that. I'm sorry." Pierce growled.

"You must really mean it too; if you're willing to suffer at my father's hands for disobeying so casually." Monica taunted in a chilling bark.

Pierce whimpered, "You always have to be hurtful; don't you?"

Monica turned her head to look at the moon, "Aren't I always?" she questioned.

"You didn't used to be. You used to be kind until your mother died." Pierce answered.

Monica growled, and clawed him across the face. The marks she left began to ooze blood. "Don't you ever say that to me!" she threateningly growled.

"Yes, princess." Pierce replied as he rubbed a paw across his wounds. "You didn't have to claw so deeply."

"Serves you right!" she said; anger blazing in her eyes.

She locked gazes with Pierce, and realized that the eyes that stared back were still human.

"How can you talk to me? You don't have wolfs bane." she said.

"Your friend Lupin gave me some. He saw our scene at the well, and felt sorry for me. What about you?" Pierce asked.

Monica remembered that Pierce had no clue she could control her transformations.

"I learned how to make it a few years ago." she lied.

"Oh," Pierce said. "Lucky you. Does your father know? I doubt he'd approve of you using it."

"He doesn't need to know everything I do!" she shot back.

"Monica, whatever it is you're doing, I want in on it!" Pierce cried out; he jumped her, and pinned her to the ground with his paws.

Struggling beneath him, she asked, "And just what is it that I'm doing?"

"I don't know, but you wouldn't have returned here on a whim…and you didn't show up with that wizard-lover, Lupin." Pierce answered.

Monica froze; why hadn't Lupin realized that both of them arriving together would cause suspicion, and more importantly, why hadn't she?

"You're not saying anything, does that mean I'm right?" Pierce asked.

Growling, Monica brought her hind legs under Pierces stomach. She quickly kicked out, and flung him off her. Jumping to stand over him; she raised a claw to his throat.


	10. Chapter 10: Scars

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Chapter Four explains how Monica is able to turn into a wolf. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and faves! I really appreciate it! So far Daughter Of Darkness has 1,800 views! I'm so happy! Thank you all! Also, thanks to BrittleHeart, the world's greatest beta!**

**Chapter Ten: Scars**

Pierce looked up into Monica's eyes.

"So, this is where it ends?" he panted. "My cycle completes, and yours begins."

"What cycle?" Monica growled.

"The cycle of guilt, remorse, and insanity that comes from killing someone." he quietly answered.

"And who said that I was going to kill you?" Monica asked; her voice trembling through clenched teeth.

Pierces eyes widened, and then narrowed, "What do you mean you're not going to kill me?" he howled; his face was the picture of anguish.

"It's not my place to," Monica coldly replied. "So, I guess you're just going to have to keep living with your cycle."

Pierce sobbed, "You really are cruel. I thought you were about to grant me peace, but all you did was take away my last hope."

Monica glared, "You're pathetic! Pull yourself together!"

Pierce sighed, "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because, maybe I do have some hope for you," she answered, moving herself off of him.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes," Monica said. "When I leave from here, I can take you with me. I'm…with some people who can help you."

Pierces eyes widened again, "Who are these people?"

Monica looked away, "I can't tell you that yet, but trust me, they're honest people; almost too much so." she said.

"Which side of this war are you on?" Pierce demanded. "The wizards'? Or your father's?"

"I'm on the same side I've always been on: mine." Monica said, and Pierce nodded.

"That's what I figured you'd say." he said.

"Well, you have always claimed to know me best." she shot back. "Now get up before I figure that I should strangle you!"

Pierce shot up, and the two padded silently through the forest.

Monica had never quite gotten used to walking on all fours; it was the oddest thing about being in wolf form.

Finally, the came to a clearing, and Pierce lay down; Monica glared at him before she laid down too, continuing to scowl across the clearing at him. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed.

Sunlight burning across her eyelids woke her up the next morning; she looked and saw that Pierce was still a-

She quickly looked away; Pierce was back in human form. She gazed down, and saw that she was too. Jumping to her feet, she darted off to find the tree her clothes were in.

"_Darn it! Where did I leave them? Where?" _she panicked.

After hurriedly glancing at at least two-dozen trees, and running around for an hour, she found them. Thankfully sliding back into jeans and t-shirt, she glanced at her left shoulder; a hand covered the scars. Whirling around, she punched Pierce in the jaw.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed.

Pierce felt his jaw, "Don't suppose you have any clothes for me, do you?"

"No, I don't! Get lost before my father shows up!" she snapped.

"Your father…He gave these," he said, running his fingers over the scars. "To you, didn't he? They look like claw marks. I'm guessing he marked you in a fit of rage?"

Monica felt her face flush crimson, "Shut up!" she cried, shoving him away, and running back towards the village.


	11. Chapter 11: A Key

Monica leaned against the door to her small bedroom; she was trembling with rage

Chapter 11: A Key

Monica leaned against the door to her small bedroom; she was trembling with rage.

Pierce was going to pay. She looked down at her shoulder, and ran her fingers over the scars, remembering it all. It had happened on the day that her mother died.

"Daddy…why?" Monica sobbed. Her father turned, and growled at her; blood dripping from his fangs. He came closer, and closer; her heart began to beat so fast that Monica was sure it was about to rip out of her chest. Rearing back on his hind legs, her father got ready to strike. Monica let out a blood-chilling scream, and then the claws dug into her flesh. She watched in horror as blood began to flow out of her. Shuddering, she collapsed.

When she'd awakened, she found herself lying on her bed, instead of the floor in the main room. She had rushed out, hoping that it had all been a nightmare, but no…her mother was gone, and she was going to have all kinds of scars to deal with.

Monica jerked back to the present; someone was knocking on the door.

Stumbling over to it, she opened it. Lupin was there.

"What do you want?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Monica?" Lupin said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to put the edge back into her voice.

"Stupid Pierce, he's unnerved me." she thought, mentally cursing him.

"How was the full moon for you?" Lupin asked.

"Can you just get to the point of your visit?" Monica asked; she hated jargon.

Lupin sighed, shaking his head; "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I know this must be hard for you."

She glared, "How touching," she snarled. "Really though Mr. Lupin, I'm fine. Now leave, before my father gets here."

Lupin nodded, turning to go, but then he stopped. "Be careful Monica; the Order really needs you."

"Oh, don't worry." Monica said, her voice dripping with fury. "I'll make sure to die after the war is over." Then she shut the door. "Stupid git," she muttered, and then she sighed.

It really was nice of Lupin to care, but Monica didn't need people worrying over her. Only one person was allowed to do that, and she was long gone.

A half hour later, the door creaked open, and her father stumbled in; he reeked of fire-whisky.

"Morning, love." he muttered in Monica's direction.

"Good morning, Father." she said in a hard tone.

"Come 'ere," he slurred. "Got something for you."

"What is it?" Monica asked, coming a few steps closer. Whatever it was, she really didn't care, but for the sake of the mission, she had to act like she did.

"Hold out your 'and," he said, and Monica obeyed. Fenrir dropped a key in her hand.

"A key?" Monica questioned.

"It's what the key opens that's important." Fenrir answered. "Go get that small chest off the top of my dresser."

"Yes Father." Monica replied.

When she walked into her father's room, her nose wrinkled in disgust. The place was filthy, and dust-laden. Tip-toeing through the grime, and empty bottles, she finally made it to the dresser. Tucking the chest under her arm, she carried it back to her father, who had collapsed in a kitchen chair.

"Open it." he commanded. Monica felt tears come to her eyes went the lid of the chest popped open; it was her mother's things.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll soon be 18," Fenrir answered. "The time has come for you to have all that she left you."

"Thank you." Monica said, albeit grudgingly.

"You're welcome," Fenrir replied. Monica picked up the chest, and started to walk away. "And Monica,"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stay away from Pierce, understand? I don't want to see you near that maniac."

"Don't worry, Father; you won't." she said, closing her bedroom door.

She walked over to her bed, and sitting down, began to sort through her mother's belongings. "When this is all said and done, you'll never see anyone again, Fenrir." she promised.

A/N: Sorry, this a bit of a filler chapter. School is keeping me so busy. Ugh! I'm going to do my best to get this story back on track soon though! Thanks for your patience! -Bre


End file.
